Spy
by DerryBean
Summary: Have you heard? Amelia Barry's parents want to take over the world. So why are they forcing Amelia to be the spy and have her steal Donald Davenport's life's work?
1. Prologue

4 September 2011

School starts up again tomorrow. I could not be any happier than I am at this moment. Having to go to school is the greatest privilege I most likely shall ever get. That is how much I love it. It gives me the perfect excuse to get away from my mental parents. All summer long they kept me from doing anything the least bit productive just because they wanted to train me to be a perfect spy so I can befriend some kid named Leo Francis Dooley Davenport (that really is his name) and gather information about Donald Davenport and his inventions. Apparently Donald has no clue that my parents essentially want his brain so they can become the most powerful people in the world, which means I can go over to Leo's house and not be considered a threat if their "befriend Leo quickly and efficiently" plan works. My parents kind of sound like Loki; except for the whole God of Asgard part. They do think they have a glorious purpose though. Or at least they will, after I help them destroy Donald's life by stealing his research and ideas. Donald is probably going to be an extremely nice person as well, and my parents want to ruin him. They are so cruel.

* * *

**AN: What you have just read is a journal entry prologue to a story I'm considering writing. If you find it the least bit interesting, I'd love to know. Constructive criticism appreciated and welcome.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I've re-watched the Lab Rats episodes and have decided to completely ignore the one hour episode that started the series because the Lab Rats go to school in that episode and then in the Commando App episode it's supposedly the Lab Rats first day of school, but they've already been to school even if it wasn't official. This story starts with the Commando App episode and will have both Amelia's POV and the Lab Rats POV. The horizontal line will separate the POV of my OC and the Lab Rats.**

* * *

"Okay guys. You have been trained for all kinds of missions, but you are about to enter a soul bruising, confidence crushing, apocalyptic environment; high school," Donald Davenport said, a grave look crossing over his face. "Adam, Bree, your glitch test results are fairly stable-" Donald continued, but was interrupted by Bree, who exclaimed, "Yes, I'm going to school!" Adam pumped his fist as he exclaimed, "I'm fairly stable!" Donald shook his head slightly before speaking again. "But Chase, I'm still concerned about your Commando App." A look of disappointment crossed Chase's face and he was going to say something when Leo spoke up. "Commando App? Put on some underpants, we're going to school!"

It was quiet for a second before Donald explained. "No, see, in the face of an imminent threat, Chase's commando app kicks in and he becomes a fearless brute I like to call Spike. It's kind of like a fight or flight thing, except I took out the flight part because, useless," Donald said, miming like he was throwing the flight part over his shoulder, "and I replaced it, with the testosterone level of like a, a Tasmanian devil, wolverine, shark, lion hybrid, that's mad." "Don't worry, Mr. Davenport. I promise that Spike won't rear his ugly head," Chase said. "Oh yeah? You mean like last Christmas, when I made the mistake of giving Adam boxing gloves," Mr. Davenport asked.

Adam shook his head at the memory and said, "Ugh, I'm still coughing up tinsel." Mr. Davenport thought for a few seconds and spoke up, "You know ... letting Chase go to school isn't such a good idea. I can't risk Spike coming out," Mr. Davenport said. He walked over to his desk and Leo followed, pleading with Mr. Davenport. "Come on, big D! Chase has to come! With these guys, I'll finally get a prime spot in the cafeteria." Leo smiled and nodded his head. "That's right, y'all. Put on your coats because I'm about to ride to town," Leo exclaimed, miming he was riding a horse.

"Look, don't worry," Adam spoke up, "We'll make sure he stays out of trouble. Right guys?" Bree nodded and said, "Yeah! It's one for all and all for one ... unless of course, you guys make me look bad; in which case I am dropping you lame-o's." Chase turned to Donald and pleaded, "Mr. Davenport, I _can't_ miss school. This is the beginning of my academic achievements in career trajectory. I mean, the road to astronaut lawyer has to start somewhere!" Donald thought about it and finally conceded, saying, "Okay; but I better not get a call from the art teacher saying that Spike ripped out her larynx. Actually she wouldn't be able to say anything because Spike ripped out her la- look the point is! Just, keep him out of trouble!"

Chase and Bree nodded in agreement as Adam walked up to Chase and said, "Hey, look what I found," and Adam held up his hands to show off the boxing gloves. Adam mimed a few punches before hitting Chase on his stomach, knocking Chase down. Adam looked shocked and pulled Bree, who was laughing, in front of him as protection. Donald looked at Adam in shock and Adam said, "Look, I'm sorry but if he's that close to the gloves, it's gonna happen."

* * *

_5 September 2011_

_Today is day number one of my parents plan going into effect, according to my mother. I do not understand why they cannot just carry out their ridiculous plan to take over the world themselves. Why can they not leave me out of it? At least I can finally get away from them for a few hours, because I get to go back to school today! The bad part of going back to school though is that I have to start the plan today as well, which is why my class schedule is an exact copy of Leo's. Like that's not going to be even the slightest bit odd considering the fact that Leo is fourteen, I am fifteen, and I have no legitimate reason to be held back one school grade. Sometimes I think my parents are actually extremely dumb. But I wonder how they got ahold of his schedule to copy it?_

"Amelia! It's time to go! You do not want to be late," Amelia's mother called up to her from the base of the stairwell. Amelia sighed and closed her journal. She stood and grabbed her satchel and slipped the journal into it as she walked out of her room and down the stairs. "Come along, dear, and smile. Today is a special day, you know," her mother told her as Amelia stopped on the last step to face her mother. Amelia's mother straightened Amelia's scarf before looking Amelia directly in her eyes and telling her, "I know you are nervous about today, but you will do just fine. We've taken every possible precaution to ensure that this plan will go smoothly." Amelia's mother smiled at Amelia and kissed her forehead. "Now go on dear, you should not keep the bus driver waiting!"

Amelia left the house and walked quickly down to the bus stop that was right around the corner. The bus was indeed already there and Amelia ran the last few yards and boarded. "Cutting it close there, Amy," Mrs. O'Niel teased. "Hope you can find a seat, you're the last pick-up." Amelia smiled and quickly scanned the bus, finding the last available seat near the back of the bus. Amelia walked back to it and asked the boy who was sitting by the window if she could sit next to him. He said she could and she thanked him as she sat down. The boy next to her spoke up after a few minutes. He introduced himself as Chase and held out his right hand. Amelia shook his hand, told Chase her name and he replied, "It's nice to meet you, Amy."

As soon as the bus stopped outside of the school, Amelia bid a hasty 'see you later' to Chase and hightailed it to study hall so she could write in her journal before her first class started.

_5 September 2011_

_On the bus to school, I sat next to a Davenport. I was not expecting that. I didn't even know Donald Davenport had any kids, let alone a cute boy my age. My parents never told me. I wonder if my parents even know? And I wonder if Chase's politeness has anything to do with how Donald raised him? If it does, then Donald really is a nice person ... I think I'm in for some conflicting emotions. This is great. So great. Why couldn't I have normal parents who don't expect so much of me?_

For the first two hours of school, Amelia warred with herself over whether or not she should do what her parents had asked of her and speak to Leo to try and start a friendship with him, or if she should ignore Leo and lie to her parents later. Her conflicting thoughts caused her to completely ignore her teachers and by her third class she had decided to just go ahead and do what her parents had asked of her so she could focus. To both her surprise and disappointment, Leo took the bait of her not having any friends (which did seem to be true lately) and just needing someone to talk to. When lunch rolled around, Leo invited Amelia to eat with him and, as a friend, she accepted. Amelia told Leo she would meet him in the cafeteria after she wrote in her journal and Leo went off to get a table.

* * *

Leo met up with Adam, Bree, and Chase outside of the cafeteria and told them that a new friend he'd made would be joining them for lunch in a bit. The group walked into the cafeteria and Leo stopped suddenly and turned to the others. "Okay, guys. That's Principal Perry," Leo said, looking over at a short, stout woman with a commanding presence. "She has the temperament of a junkyard dog stuffed into a really bad pantsuit." Principal Perry spoke up at that moment, yelling at some kid who was sticking his tongue out at his friends. "Hey you! No tongue rings in school! Don't try to hide it; I will take a metal detector to your face!" Principal Perry stalked after the boy who hurried out of the cafeteria. The group looked at the scene in surprise until a guy in a salmon coloured shirt started walking towards them and Bree spoke up in excitement.

"This is it. My chance for romance. On TV, the new girl always drops her books, and the cute guy with the soulful eyes picks them up." Chase looked at Leo and Adam like, "She's insane," as Bree dropped her books in front of her. The guy in the salmon shirt turned to go out the side doors of the cafeteria and a teacher who wasn't paying attention stepped on one of Bree's textbooks and lost his balance. The papers the teacher was holding flew everywhere as the teacher stood up and glared at Bree. "Oops! Sorry," Bree apologised. "I'm new," she explained, and the teacher walked away angrily.

"Okay, your social life is determined by where you sit. We can't sit at the cool table," Leo said, pointing it out, "but we _can_ be cool table adjacent," Leo smiled, pointing at the table just to the left of the cool table where the cheerleaders were sitting. Chase smiled and Bree's eyes went slightly wide. "FYI, Adam just sat down at the cool table," Bree spoke up. Chase and Leo looked over at the cool table again to see Adam sitting there, holding two oranges in front of his eyes, acting like he was a fly. "What," Leo exclaimed, "He can't sit there! That's where the football players sit with the cheerleaders! And they pride themselves on finding very clever places to stuff your pudding cup."

* * *

Amelia walked up to Leo just as Chase, who she was surprised to see standing with Leo until she remembered that he was a Davenport and therefore lived with Leo, spoke up. "Those girls are actually talking to him, and they can't talk about shapes and colours forever! See ya!" Chase walked over to the cool table and sat down as Leo exclaimed, "No!" Leo turned to Bree and Amelia. "The football players are gonna turn him into the fifth food group," Leo told them, "It's rescue mission. Move in, move in." Leo walked over to the cool table with Bree and Amelia following. Adam saw them and said, "Oh, hey guys. Look, these girls just told me when the football players get here, I'm getting a free pudding cup!" Leo looked around the table and said hi to the cheerleaders before leaning down to Chase and speaking out the side of his mouth. "Walk away." Chase frowned as Leo straightened back up and asked one of the cheerleaders, "How's it going?" Leo leaned back over towards Chase and spoke out the side of his mouth again. "You're in grave danger."

Chase sighed as the football players whoops and yells could be heard as they ran into the cafeteria, high-fiving people. The football players quieted down when they spotted the group of unpopulars at the cool table and the football player with the backwards facing baseball cap walked up to Leo and smelled him, causing Leo to walk away. The cap wearing football player stared at Leo for a few seconds before turning his sights onto Chase who wasn't looking up from the table. The football player slammed his hand down on the table and leaned down to eye level with Chase, turning Chase's head so Chase was looking at him. "Hey, that's my seat. Get lost before I use you like a napkin." The cap wearing football player turned to his friends proudly, and they cheered their friend on. Bree stepped up to Chase and said, "Chase, we should probably go." Bree smiled at the football players and continued. "He's not very absorbent." Bree chuckled as the cap wearing football player grabbed Chase's water cup and spilled the water onto the table, acting like he spilled it accidentally. "This is not going to be good," Amelia told Bree. "Look, a spill," the football player exclaimed before turning back to Chase and pulling him out of the chair by his shirt. "I think I'm going to wipe it up with your face." Bree turned to Amelia and replied, "You have no idea."

* * *

Chase suddenly looked extremely focused as he glared at the football player who just threatened him and Chase quickly turned the tables on the football player, who was now pinned to the table in a headlock by Chase. Bree grabbed Amelia's arm and pulled her away from the table as Chase spoke to the football player. "Think again, bubble-neck. I'm gonna rip out your kneecaps and use them as hockey pucks." As Chase continued to hold the football player down, Adam got out of his seat and stumbled his way over to Leo, Bree, and Amelia. "Okay. Whew. I don't mean to alarm anyone, but I think Spike's back!" Chase released the football player and pushed him towards the other football players. The football player that threatened Chase righted himself and pointed at Chase, saying, You... have no idea who you're messing with! Okay?"

The football player held his hands out to his sides as he yelled, "Pudding cups!" Two people stood up and handed the football player their unopened pudding cups but the football player's happiness at still being the winner was short lived when Chase said, "Ooh, I'll take those," took the pudding cups and squeezed them quickly, causing the pudding to burst out of the cups and all over the football team. The football player that had threatened Chase groaned in shock and slight disgust while the other football players found napkins to clear the pudding off their eyes. The football player that threatened Chase wiped the pudding off of his face and told Chase, "You're dead!" Chase glared at the football player for a couple of seconds and then let out a deep growl that startled the football players away from the group. The main football player pointed at Chase, and said, "You- Okay! Okay! You're lucky that we have to go to the reading center! Right now," and the football player turned and ran out of the cafeteria after his other teammates. The other cafeteria occupants started clapping and Chase grinned smugly as he walked back over to the cool table and said, "Take a seat, com padres. This is our table now," and he sat down in the chair he was sitting in before the football players interrupted him.

* * *

**AN: There you have it, the first chapter is up. I do hope you enjoyed reading it. As usual, the Lab Rats characters and dialogue is the property of Disney/It's A Laugh productions etc., and the only parts I own are my character Amelia Barry, her parents, the bus driver, and their dialogue. If you find this story of mine in the least bit interesting, I would absolutely love to know. Constructive criticism always appreciated and welcome.**


End file.
